Maps
Category:Notice Templates Ethan's Bedroom This map takes place in a bedroom that has draws, a guitar, a bookshelf, a hole in the wall and a sofa. The best hiding spot here is the open draw that has a white ladder leading to it. There is a hole in the draw that leads you to a top-secret hiding spot for hiders, a teleporter (that leads you to the white bookshelf) spawns there. Everyone spawns at a draw filled with books. The Store This map takes place in a store with mutiple shelves holding food and drinks, a cashier, a room full of boxes and two vending machines that hold Bloxxy Cola. The best hiding spot is the room full of boxes, you can hide behind boxes to avoid the seeker. Everyone spawns at the open draw under the cashier's desk. Ethan's Bedroom This map takes place in a bedroom that has draws, a guitar, a bookshelf, a hole in the wall and a sofa. The best hiding spot here is the open draw that has a white ladder leading to it. There is a hole in the draw that leads you to a top-secret hiding spot for hiders, a teleporter (that leads you to the white bookshelf) spawns there. Everyone spawns at a draw filled with books. The Store This map takes place in a store with mutiple shelves holding food and drinks, a cashier, a room full of boxes and two vending machines that hold Bloxxy Cola. The best hiding spot is the room full of boxes, you can hide behind boxes to avoid the seeker. Everyone spawns at the open draw under the cashier's desk. The Kitchen This map takes place in a kitchen where there is an oven, some shelves, a table, some chairs and a bookshelf that holds things. The best hiding spot is inside the oven, there is a floor that players can easily get in, a coin spawns there. Everyone spawns at an upper closet with a pole on top. The Workshop This map takes place in a workshop with tables, draws, buckets and a whiteboard with mangets. The best hiding spot is the blue thingy, on the upper side, there is a blue thingy that has a wall players can get through. Everyone spawns at a blue draw that is empty. The Backyard This map takes place in a garden with plants, trees, a black sink, a bench, a sofa, a table, a pethouse and a closet. The best hiding spot is the black sink, you will notice an open door attached to it, go inside it and hide behind the pole. Everyone spawns in the treehouse. The Attic This map takes place in an attic that has a pool table, a ladder leading up to the rafters, boxes, a lamp, a desk, bench press, bicycle, television and a shelf. Everyone spawns in a chest near the bench press. Former Maps Cursed Cavern This map takes place in a desert with a cave. It was added during the Buried Treasure event. A ring spawns there, if a player finds the ring, they will get '''Jerry's Eye-Patch '''for their avatar. Everyone spawns at a shelter under the rock. Category:Hide and Seek Extreme Category:Maps Category:"It"